A zero from Tamriel
by LazyHouse
Summary: Louise gets teleported to Skyrim when she is 12. Warning!: English is not my first language! So expect grammar errors.
1. Prologue

**Hello this is my first ever story here in fanfiction. And this prologue is something I made quickly to make clear what kind of direction I'm going with this story.**

 **Anyway let's get started.**

 **I do not own neither Skyrim or Familiar of Zero**

 **Warning: English isn't my first language so expect spelling errors.**

* * *

Prologue

"Uuh… boy, can't you let your father sleep for just a moment?" Samuel asked his son while trying to make his way to the bedroom a ten-year-old boy still hanging from his arm. "I just came back from the dragon hunt, Eric."

"But now that you are finally back, you can tell me all about the hunt." The boy named Eric said to his father.

Samuel saw a spark in the boy's eyes. The very same spark that he had when he was a child in a small orphanage in Riften. "You know what? I'll give you something greater."

He didn't know how but the boy's sparks only grew. Samuel went to his nightstand opened it and took something big out of it.

"What is it?" Eric asked and failed to keep the anticipation out of his voice.

"Come here and sit." Eric easily obligated and sat on his parents' bed. Samuel stepped in front of him holding a big square thing. "This is what taught us how to properly our hunts." He handed him the thing and Eric finally saw what it was.

"A book?" First Eric was confused it was a simple black leather book with a silver lined pentagram on the cover. As far he knows he remembers seeing a book that looked exactly like this in Runa's house. "Is it a magical book?"

"No, it's just a book every Redblade is given before they are ready to join the training." He looked at the book with a small smile.

"But what is so special about it?" Eric's confusion just grew. And he couldn't make any sense of it because he didn't know how to read yet.

"Since you can't read yet I'll give you a hint." Eric looked at his father confusion still growing in his eyes. "The writer of that book is the reason why dragons are no longer the biggest threat to us. Well… at least not as threatening to us like in my young days anymore."

Eric pondered for a while before answering "The Dragonborn!" Samuel's face stayed neutral but a small frown could be seen for a second.

"Close, but not quite," Samuel answered and continued. "Sure the Dragonborn saved us from Alduin. But who taught us how hunt down dragons? Whose teachings are still taught to every Redblade in training?"

Eric was trying to figure it out again until figurative candlelight rose over his head "Louise the first Redblade!" Eric answered proudly. And by his father's small smile on his face, he knew he guessed right.

"That's right Eric." Samuel said and patted his son's back "Louise wrote that book, and even personally gave that book to me when I was still in the orphanage." Eric suddenly stopped moving and looked at the book mouth hanging open.

"Louise Valliere. The one whose tactics and experience the Redblades still use in the great dragon hunts gave you one of her books written by herself!" Samuel had to hold in a laugh after seeing his son suddenly hold that book like it was a priceless vase that was going to break.

"That is why I'm keeping it in my nightstand. Although thanks to the duplicate spell they can make as many copies they want, as long they have materials for it." Samuel took the book and turned it to the last page and looked at the signature of Louise.

"Anyway! How about I'll tell you stories of a woman who wielded a bloodred blade, wore a Dawnguard Armor. And caused fear in the eyes of the dragons!" Before Eric could say yes Samuel let the longest yawn he had in a long time.

"But maybe later when I have rested." Samuel said half yawning and lying in his bed "Anyway wake me up when mother gets home."

"But couldn't you stay awake for just the moment to tell me how you got a book from her?." Samuel just pulled a cover over himself and let out a snore.

* * *

 **And now the story can begin.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So here is my first chapter of this story.**

 **I don't own Skyrim or Familiar of Zero.**

* * *

Twelve-year-old Louise can be seen training her magic at the Vallière estate yard waving her wand at some small rocks in front of her. She has bright pink hair that she inherited from her mother Karin The Heavy Wind and is currently wearing her raincoat just in case for the incoming rain.

"Transmute!" Louise said aloud for the fifth time and pointed at the rocks. She felt something tucking her wand and throw off her aim. When the small rocks in front of her didn't do anything, but the rocks closer to the estate started to shake. She knew something terrible was going to happen.

The rocks shone a blinding light for a second before a massive explosion could be heard.

The blast shook the estate's wall enough for the windows to start cracking and in one moment all the windows fell leaving only broken glass shards behind.

She looked in shock at the estate's windows or what was left of them. 'Dammit, it wasn't supposed to go like this!' She had to escape before anyone could find her.

Unfortunately, before she could take a turn towards the woods she heard a yell that sent shivers down her spine "LOUISE WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"Oh, Founder please have mercy!" Louise muttered to herself and looked behind herself to see her sister Èlènoare. She was tall and lean and had blonde hair and red-rimmed glasses. And judging by the tone in her voice didn't look happy.

"Oh great they're all broken!." Said Èlènoare as she looked at the destruction.  
"What I told you not to do?" Asked Èlènoare and pointed her angry glare at Louise.

"Not to try practical magic near any buildings..." Said, Louise, while looking downwards at her feet.

* * *

'How am I suppose to find my element if I'm not allowed try any spells!?' Louise thought while still rubbing the sore spots that wouldn't stop hurting. Her mother's punishment was extra harsh because of the damage she caused.

'I'm not going to be able to sit properly for a long time.' Èlènoare received some of the punishment as well because it was her duty to look after Louise while their parents were visiting watermage with Cattleya. Because of it, Louise had to endure her mother's and her sister's wrath.

Oh, how she wished she could just go and sleep in Cattleya's bed with her. Cattleya had a nice curvy body, unlike the oldest sister. And had the mother's pink hair as well. But instead sharing her mother's stoic face and cold presence she held the face of kindness and had a nice warm presence around her.

She always kept her arms open for Louise and didn't judge her for her inability of magic. A true angel in Louise's eyes.

But she couldn't visit her sister for a while due to her condition. Nowadays even the simple visit to the capital made her bedridden for a few days. It broke her heart to see her like that. Why has the kindest person with a heart of gold had to be that sick? At least there has been some progress in research of her illness.

"I wonder what kind of mage she would if she could be healed?" Louise asked herself. "What kind of mage I would be if I didn't have this damn curse!?"

Immediately her twelve-year-old naive mind started to fantasize of a world where she could do proper magic. She imagined herself wielding fire and earth element to make hot lava and play with it like water mage would with water. That would surely impress everyone even her mother. And then nobody could call her a failure.

As she walked in the hall towards her room. She was so absorbed in her imaginary world that she didn't notice that she was waving her wand that was still in her hand. She didn't even notice when the tip of her wand let a few strange sparks.

'My unique ability would be called fire river that I wou-' She noticed that her wand's tip glowed white for a brief moment. 'Oh no! It's going to explode!' Louise screamed inside her head. It was alright for her to practice outside but anywhere near the estate or especially inside the building was the one thing she wasn't allowed to do.

She closed her eyes and prepared for the explosion. But the only thing she noticed next was pain, especially on her nose. She looked forward and saw a wall.

'How did I get here I was on the other side of the hall?' Louise asked herself. The hall was long enough that even if she was in her imaginary world she would never actually walk face first into a wall.

'Wait my magic didn't explode?' Slowly her brain made a few connections and realized 'I did magic!' After that Louise began thinking again 'Maybe I'm a wind mage like mother and used wind to move forward!' Louise theorized happily. But she didn't know how she did it.

'Maybe my incantations are making my magic to explode.' It was a far-fetched theory, but at this point, she would try anything.

She took her wand and tried to recreate the effect by thinking how she felt and repeating the movements of her wand.

At the end of her improvised wordless incantation, she pointed her wand where she wanted to go. She felt the air around her tense and she prepared herself.

Only for the spell to explode again as usual but this time inside the estate. She looked at the ruined hall as one thought went through her head. 'I'm dead!'

* * *

Surprisingly she managed to calm her mother by telling what had happened before the explosive spell. -Or her mother was just too tired to punish her more.- But she still had to clean and repair the hall all by herself.

By the time she had managed to clean and repair the hall the night was already upon. All the other Vallière family members were asleep and even the servants as well.

She knew she needed her rest but now she had a clue towards what her element could be! She simply couldn't ignore it, so she made her goal to find answers from her family's library.

After a couple of hours of research, she has found... absolutely nothing to help her find her affinity. But she did stumble upon a familiar summoning spell.

She already knew that she wasn't allowed to do the spell because the spell was meant to be used at the magical academy. But it read black on white that the familiar's affinity was supposed to match its summoners.

So she took the risk and went outside to do the spell.

* * *

It was raining but it didn't really matter because she still had her green raincoat on. So she went away far enough from her home so that the explosion wouldn't wake anyone up in the estate.

She found a good spot for summoning runes far away enough from her home and began to draw.

The circle was done and was almost perfect, but there were some misplaced lines here and there because of the rain, but it would do. Only her chant wasn't finished so she sat down and began reading the chant used in the summoning ritual.

After reading the summoning chant over and over again, she decided to make her own chant. She only wanted something to find about her affinity, so even if she got a mole she would be happy. But deep within her, she hoped to have her own manticore like her mother had. She walked to the summoning ritual, took her wand out of her pocket and began chanting.

"Oh, founder this is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière humble servant of yours..." Louise began chanting.

"I do not ask for the greatest beast to be my familiar..." If there were any professionals at her ritual they could already have told that the chant was different and wouldn't even work.

"I only ask for a familiar that will show me the way of one your blessed elements..." But somehow the circle started to grow and glow.

"Through the vast universe bring it to me and let it guide me!" The circle was at this point glowing so brightly that it would be a miracle if nobody saw it from the estate.

'Yes, it's working soon I'll b-' Before she could have finished her thought the circle exploded in the largest explosion she has ever made! The ground shook and the sound of the explosion easily reached the estate waking up half of the people there.

The smoke covered the area and Louise was shaken by the power of her explosion. "Did I fail?" Louise asked herself trying to navigate through the smoke looking for her familiar. 'I have to have summoned something, it felt like over half of my willpower went to that explosion.'

After a couple of minutes, the smoke vanished and Louise still couldn't see her familiar. But she still kept looking until she stepped on something metal.

She looked down. Under her foot was a long red sword.

'Oh great how am I supposed to figure out my element from a sword!?' Louise was very sad until she still picked up the sword to examine it.

'Hey, its glowing red maybe this is a magical sword!' Louise thought to herself. If it was a magical sword maybe she could use it to find something about her affinity.

'Now I only have seal the familia-' Before she could finish that thought and walk back to the estate, she heard a sound that she couldn't even start to describe. Louise turned around and saw a portal that seemed to suck the air and even light around it!

Out of the portal stepped a tall middle-aged man with gray hair and beard, wearing dark boots, dark purple pants, two belts and a coat with right side colored the same as the pants and the left side colored orange.

"/Okay that portal was way too tight or I'm getting fatter./" The man seemed to complain about something but Louise couldn't understand what the man said.

'I really should start learning other languages other like my mother told me to.' Louise said to herself and tried to understand the man.

"/Hello there could you give that blade you're holding to me so I can bring it back to Tamriel I can't stay here for long./" He looked at Louise's puzzled face and realized that she couldn't understand what he was saying.

"/Oh! I see a different language. Just hold on a second./" The man said something again and moved his hand in a simple motion while a green light shone in his hand. Was that wandless magic and without an incantation!?

The light left the man's arm and surrounded both of them for a moment.

"There we go can you understand me now?" Asked the man in clear Tristain. Louise could only nod as she looked at the man's ears.

'Luckily he isn't an elf. But there is something just wrong about him...' Louise thought to herself before clearing her throat and asking the man "W-who are you?"

"Good! Now that we understand each other it is my duty to introduce myself to the great audience." Louise was a bit irritated by the man already. "My name is Sheogorath the greatest uncle you will never have nor want. I'm here just to pick up that sword up and go back home. Although I have to actually create another set of portals to Tamriel in order to return it properly" Sheogorath muttered the last part to himself.

As Sheogorath was creating a portal to Tamriel Louise took few steps backward away from the madman.

"Why would I give away my sword I just summoned it here!" Louise said to Sheogorath. "And what are you creating? Is that some sort of firstborn magic?"

"What's firstborn magic? This here is a simple portal to a world called Tamriel. Oh sorry forgot that you mortals can't really travel to other realms by yourself." Louise's alarm bells started ringing when the man mentioned word mortals. "At the moment I cannot enter it. But doesn't matter. As long as I can throw that sword in it should be enough."

"W-why are you going to throw my sword in that p-portal?" Louise asked scared at the man. 'Maybe he is some sort of unholy demon!'

"Because you are not supposed to summon it, there is a Japanese teenage boy just waiting to be summoned by you in the future."  
He answered to her. "And the last time I allowed someone to connect Tamriel from here, he somehow managed to steal my Wabbajack! And two pieces of sweet rolls that I had just baked!"

And the fear Louise felt just vanished. 'Maybe this is just a delusional madman that has wind magic.'

"What are you talking about, I'm not giving this sword to you. This sword is my familiar!" Louise said to the man clutching the sword tighter to her.

"Look kid just give the Bloodskal blade back. And as I said it's not meant to be for you." Said the madman. And then he grabbed the sword -named Bloodskal apparently- by the blade and started pulling it!

They both started pulling the Bloodskal to themselves. Louise by the hilt and the madman by the blade. How his hands didn't bleed Louise didn't know. "Let go!" Louise shouted to the madman.

They fought over the Bloodskal for a while in the heavy rain until Sheogorath grew tired. "You know what? Just keep the sword. And I'll give you a good knock on your head, it will make your mind go straight."

"You aren't making any sen- Woah!" Louise couldn't finish that sentence because Sheogorath suddenly let go of the sword and let Louise fall towards a portal that he had just created to Tamriel.

The moment Sheogorath couldn't see Louise anymore he let a long sigh. "At Least its back on Tamriel. I can only hope that it will be found by some warrior that actually knows where it's from and actually returns it to Solstheim." Now that he said it out loud he realized how brilliant it sounded!

He opened another portal to his own realm. "Mortals are just too complicated these days." He said as he stepped into his home realm. The portals closed and the summoning grounds became silent again.

Only steps on the grass could be heard coming closer to the clearing. Èlènoare, her parents and some servants came to the clearing.

There was a circle burned to the ground. And it overall looked like some form of large explosion happened there.

They started searching for the youngest daughter, but after a long search, they didn't find any trace left of her. Like she had just vanished into thin air.

* * *

"Why I'm feeling cold?" Louise mumbled to nobody and slowly opened her eyes.

Instead of her familiar room and warm where she use to wake up, she woke up in a river beach cold and vet. And it was currently dark.

"Where am I?" Louise looked around. And in the moonlight, she could see that she was surrounded by woods. "How did I get here?"

Louise looked up in the sky and saw two moons, other big and red and the other one smaller and blue.

Then her memory started to work again and she remembered falling into a portal. "Damn! Where did that portal take me to?" Louise looked to her right and saw a familiar red blade "Better start looking for a village." Louise mumbled to herself and started walking by the river.

As she walked and looked at the sky she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong about the sky. But then another crossed her mind. 'I forgot to finish the familiar bonding.'

Louise looked at the Bloodskal blade and took out her wand from her raincoat sleeve. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, bless this holy object and make it my familiar." Louise pointed her wand at the sword's blade and waited for a couple of seconds.

'Great no explosion, now I just have to kiss it.' She grabbed the blade by its hilt with her left hand and brought the sword's blade closer to her face by her right hand. And then she gave a small kiss to the blade.

For a while, nothing happened until the hilt of the sword started to heat up really fast! "Ouch!" Louise's let go of the hot hilt and let the blade drop to the ground.

But to her surprise and misery, the burning didn't stop. While holding her left hand with her right she saw runes forming on her palm. Luckily the pain disappeared as fast as it came and she was left very dizzy.

She went unconscious for a few seconds but woke up really fast, because the human body doesn't like to be dropped to freezing water.

'Why are the runes on my palm?!" Louise was panicking. The familiar bonding ritual was supposed to form runes on the summon, not the summoner!

'Great how am I supposed to show these to my parents?' Louise thought to herself as her legs gave out under her. 'They're going to think that someone summoned me as a familiar!"

As she laid on her back she looked at the star sky again. 'Can it get even worse?'

Louise asked herself and looked at the moons again. 'Wait isn't the blue one suppose to be the bigger one?' She blinked her eyes for a minute until they opened fully in shock.

"Oh, Founder it can!" Louise yelled at the sky. 'The madman did say something about a portal to another world.' She had to find a village and hope that she was wrong.

Louise slowly stood up and started to make her way next to the river 'I hope I won't freeze to death here.'

* * *

 **If Louise might seem a bit different like compared to how she was in the anime. Let's just say she hasn't gone through the bullying that she went in the magical academia. And she is still just 12.**


	3. Chapter 2

**New chapter**

 **I don't own Skyrim or Familiar of Zero.**

* * *

"Brita there is child lying on the ground!" Yelled an old man in his sixties with blue eyes, pale skin, a bald head, and a white beard. He wore a simple white tunic, brown pants and boots and had a belt made out of rope which had a woodcutter axe in the side.

"Is it a child really or are your eyes losing their edge Meinolf and you're mistaking a wolf's corpse as a child?" asked an equally old lady who had brown hair, blue eyes, and a bit darker skin compared to the man's skin. She wore a green tunic, gray pants, brown boots and had a gray apron over her tunic.

"I'll admit that my hair is gone but the day I lose my sight is the day I die!" Meinolf yelled poetically and did his warrior pose. His hands at his sides and face towards the right, eyes closed.

Brita just walked past him and slapping him softly to the cheek. "Now isn't the time for you flirting honey." She said and looked at her husband's sad face. To think that pose actually won her over all those years ago. But then again those were the times he had blonde hair and shining new armor.

"Oh, poor girl she is freezing!" Brita said while holding the child's hand. Skyrim was a harsh land that had many dangers lurking behind every corner. But many didn't think about the dangers of hypothermia. Just getting wet in Skyrim could mean the death penalty, and this girl was soaking wet!

Brita took off the girls wet clothes of and took off her own apron. She wrapped it around the girl's small body. Next, she picked up the odd-looking red blade that was near the girl and strapped it to her side. "We have to take her to our home. I can warm her body by using my fire spells but my Magicka will run out, so we better get moving."

Meinolf picked up the girl's body and shuddered. "By the mighty Talos, she is cold!" Brita cast a fire spell between her hands and brought the fire closer to the girl. "Do you think she will survive?"

"I cannot say." Brita said worryingly "I mean I don't know how long she has been lying in that spot, but looking at her pale face I would say she will die if we don't help her."

"Then it was a miracle that we found her." Meinolf looked at the girl and saw her hair. "Maybe my eyes are losing the edge or this girl really has a pink hair!"

* * *

Once again Louise woke up in an unfamiliar place but this time, in a bed and actually inside a house. She looked up and saw a roof with support pillars going across. Who knew that just a roof could make someone smile in delight?

Louise looked around the house and if you had to describe the house with one word, it would small.

Seriously there were no walls or separate rooms like someone had forgotten to build more rooms. And by the time someone moved into the house they had to somehow gram the kitchen, bedroom, study room, and a fireplace into the same room.

There was a double bed on the other side of the room, where she was currently sitting. The bed almost touched both sides of the wall. There was just about one meter of room between the bed and a wall where her legs were pointing, but that space had been occupied by a large brown chest.

To the right of her was simply just a wall with a large steel sword hanging on it. To the left of her was a wooden table with one long wooden bench. There was also a single window over the table. The table wasn't even long enough for four people, she didn't even know if there could sit three people at the same time.

Opposite the table, there was a bookshelf with dozens of books filled each shelf. All of the books were quite thick and had an old look to them.

At the other end of the house, there was a fireplace with a fire in it. And if Louise had to guess she would say that it was meant to keep this small house warm during cold times.

There was also a pot and some spices hanging above the fireplace waiting for somebody to use them and cook food.

'How did I get here?' Louise thought to herself and tried to remember anything before she woke up in this bed. 'Nope! All I remember is that I walked for a while freezing to my bones. And then… did I pass out?'

She tried to hear some sounds around her but she currently could only hear the sound of burning woods in the fireplace.

Next Louise moved her limbs one by one testing them that they moved. Luckily for her, they all seemed to move just fine. She had heard stories of soldiers who fought during winters and had to have some of their hands and foots cut off because of frostbite.

Luckily she was in a big warm bed with a big and wide blanket. Now that she thought about it maybe this was some couple's bed, why else there would be two billows each by their own side.

'Maybe if I go to sleep I'll wake up at home. And maybe all of this has been one of the weirdest nightmares that I have ever had.' Louise thought to herself and wrapped herself in a cocoon made out of the large blanket.

But before she closed her eyes again she looked at the palm of her hand. It still had those odd runes that she couldn't read. Louise sighed internally and knew she couldn't go back to sleep anymore.

So she crawled out of her cocoon and got out of the bed.

Her legs were still a bit wobbly but she managed to stand up. She looked at her current attire. She was wearing a red sleeveless shirt and brown shorts. They were not the most comfortable clothes but at least they were better than nothing.

There was a door between the fireplace and the bookshelf. And judging by the light that shone under it, it was a door that led outside instead of going to another room.

She wobbly walked to the door pushed it open.

The first thing she noticed that she was surrounded by trees. There was a porch that had fences around it and two wooden rocking chairs facing to the woods that surrounded the house. Actually when looked from outside the house looked to be a simple log cottage.

Then she spotted an old man chopping some logs with an axe just to the left of the house. "Hello?" She tried to get the man's attention, but the man didn't seem to have heard her. So she yelled louder. "Hello!"

The man jumped a pit and turned around to face Louise. "Oh I'm sorry if I didn't notice you, my hearing ain't what it used to be so you'll have to say everything a bit louder." Said the man.

The man was old or he seemed to be around sixty years old. And he was very very tall like he was a giant compared to her! "Who are you?" Louise questioned the man and noticed that she had used a new language that she had not previously known. 'It seems the translation spell that the madman had used worked in both ways. I hope that mother makes him regret messing with the Vallière family!' She thought and imagined her mother torturing the madman in cruelest of ways.

"My name is Meinolf. I and my wife Brita found you on the ground yesterday. When we found you, you were frozen half to death so we brought you to the warmth of our house." The man introduced himself and told her how she got here.

"Thank you kind sir for taking me out of the cold and giving me some sort of shelter." Louise thanked Meinolf deciding to act polite. While he was old, he still had muscles that looked like they could snap her like a stick. "B-but I'll have to ask. Could you bring me a map of the region or tell me where I am?" The man had talked to her in the weird language. Maybe he could point the way to Tristain!

"Well, I'll be happy to obligate to a well mannered young girl!" The man said happily. It was odd seeing that coming from a man that looked like he went through dozens of wars and who knows what else. "Right now I don't have a map but I can tell that you're about hour travel on foot to the east from Falkreath."

Slight panic started growing in her. "Um… I know this may sound strange but, where Falkreath is?" Louise asked the man again and he seemed slightly confused about something.

"Don't you know where Falkreath is? Surely you have heard about it while you've been here?" The man asked even more confused about the situation. "Although it's not as fancy as the other cities it should be known by everyone here."

"Are you maybe visiting Solitude or Markarth? Visitors from other countries usually visit those cities." Meinolf asked.

"I don't know any of those p-places. Could you tell about the country we are on?" The man played with his beard by his right hand and looked to be thinking deeply.

"Maybe your daughter of a traveling merchant and lost your way while traveling here in Skyrim?" He suggested to her and looked at her.

"No, I'm not a daughter of a merchant. I'm Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière from the noble family of Vallière!" She told him. "And I haven't heard of a place called Skyrim. Please tell me it's somewhere in Halgenia?"

"There is no way I'll be able to fully remember your name, so I'll call you Louise for now." Louise was about to ask him how he didn't know of the great Vallière family until she remembered that she might not be in Halgenia anymore. "And what is Halgenia? The Skyrim belongs to the Tamriel as the other continents."

That confirmed something bad for Louise. "That's not what I want to hear!" Louise quickly yelled at the man releasing all of her pent-up stress at once. "Please tell me that you know of a country called Tristain!"

"Woah girl calm down! My hearing is already bad as it is." Meinolf said while rubbing his right ear. "Take a breath and slowly calm down and tell me what is your problem."

Louise took a minute to calm down and wondered how to tell about her situation to Meinolf. After a while, she decided just to tell the truth. "I came from a world where the moons' colors were r-reversed. And I don't know how to get back!" Louise let a small sniffle that woke up Meinolf's dad instincts.

She expected him to have an expression of a man who just met a lunatic. But all she saw was a sad face. "Oh, you poor girl! You have been separated from your family and somehow ended up in this frozen land all alone!"

Meinolf picked up Louise in a bone-crushing hug and started trying to comfort Louise "Don't worry girl I'll make sure that I great Meinolf will get you home!"

Louise's eyes let out few tiers because of her situation and the pain from Meinolf's hug. "P-please… a-air." Louise somehow managed to say.

"What did you say?" Meinolf asked and looked down at Louise. Seeing Louise's face that was turning blue he realized his mistake. "Oh sorry, I usually get carried away with my hugs. I blame Anna for making me that way."

Meinolf let go of Louise and put her down. "Ah, fresh air!" Louise gasped for that sweet air.

"How did you get here? Did you get here by accident when trying to create portals or did you anger one of the gods?" Well, Meinolf got the portal part right.

"I was actually d-doing a summoning spell," Louise answered to Meinolf and wondered what he meant with gods.

"Oh let me guess. Was it Conjuration Magic?" There was an irritated tone in Meinolf's voice. "It always ends in something terrible! And Brita still says that: 'All the spells are safe.'" Meinolf said in makeshift woman's voice.

"And worst of it all she dares to say that I just don't understand how it works!" Meinolf had a dramatic pause. "Hah! Even the simple Flames spell can burn your hand off. That's why I don't want to learn to do it!"

With that said Meinolf left Louise completely speechless. She didn't know what Conjuration magic was but she understood the magic part of it.

"It always backfires! Especially conjuration!" Louise didn't even pay attention to what the man was saying anymore because she had her own thoughts to organize.

'Is he a noble? No there is no way a noble would dress like that and live here. And choose not to learn magic! What kind of man is he?' Louise somehow recovered from her shock to ask what she thoughts fit the moment perfectly.

"What?!"

* * *

"Let me think about it myself so that I fully understood it," Louise said to Meinolf while sitting in one of the chairs on the porch and looked at the man who seemed to enjoy her utter confusion. "You are telling me that you can wield magic, yet you do not want to because you think it will bring more harm at the end. And don't have any noble blood in you?"

Meinolf chuckled little before answering. "If I was a noble. I would be living in a giant palace, eating the finest cheese and drinking all the ale I could drink before I pass out." Meinolf chuckled again when he imagined himself wearing one of those fancy clothes and attending those classy parties. "And when I last time asked Brita, she told me that all the people of Tamriel could use Magicka from the lowest beggars to the Jarls."

"I'm not believing you!" Louise said to Meinolf after his explanation.

"Huh, Why not?"

"Because that is blasphemy! The founder Brimir gave the nobility ability to use magic to rule over commoners!" Louise didn't even think about the fact that this was a different world. But the concept of a commoner wielding magic was just too absurd! And it also made her quite sad that there could be beggars that were better at magic than her. "And you don't seem to be a noble. You can be either delusional man or at best someone's bastard son!"

"Hey! I've been called by many names but never a bastard son!" Meinolf looked hurt and it made Louise feel very bad. "My father was an honest farmer with a great farm."

"I'm s-sorry if I hurt your feelings but a commoner cannot simply do magic and it is-" Louise tried to explain but was cut off by someone.

"Maybe your magic and ours are two different ways of doing spells and incantations." Came a feminine old voice behind the house. And not a second later, behind the house stepped an old woman that seemed to belong in the same age group as Meinolf.

"How long were you hiding and listening to us Brita?" Meinolf asked the woman in a bored tone. Like he had experienced this many times already.

"I happened to be here when you started explaining about our arcane arts" The woman named Brita sat down to the free chair at the left of Louise. "And I couldn't just stop myself hearing from something about 'Brimir giving people magic'."

Meinolf leaned against the porch's fence and looked annoyed at Brita. "Do you really have to sneak everywhere and stalk people all the time?"

"Hey, it was just really interesting to hear about the magic. Not like you would know anything about it." Brita said. "And as a mage, it would be interesting to hear about this Brimir guy."

"Are you suggesting that you are a mage and don't know anything about Brimir?" Louise asked.

"I don't know who Brimir is but I've been using magic my whole life." Brita looked at Meinolf. "And it is very easy! All you need to know is how to control your Magicka the energy needed to do spells and then you can easily defeat any swordsman in Skyrim!"

Meinolf glared back at his wife and said. "I will never admit that magic could defeat any swordsman with good skills!"

"Aww! It's so cute when you try to deny the truth!" Brita said smiling and sniggering. "And besides! Where would you be if it wasn't for my magic to save your ass when you blindly rushed to a troll's cave?"

"I did manage to decapitate the troll with just one swing!" Meinolf said to his wife.

"After I had impaled it to the wall with my Icy Spear!" Brita quickly said back.

"You never fought them face to face!" Meinolf yelled.

"Like I would have needed!" Brita yelled back. "And how many arrows did I have to remove from your body just because you wanted to rush at the bandit camps!"

The back forth arguing went on a while until Brita remembered that there were few questions she wanted to ask from Louise.

"Hey let it just go for now and let's agree that my magic can beat your non-existence swordsman's skills any day ok?" Brita said smugly and waited for her husband to fall for the trap.

"Hah! Like I would admit my defeat so eas-" Suddenly he was surrounded by a white glow and his voice was cut off. It took only a second for Meinolf to realize that he had been silenced. He glared daggers at his wife who still had that smug smile on her face.

"Heh, he! Magic: one, brute strength: zero." Brita said while snickering. "Anyway, now that he is silent for a moment how about we go back to speaking of my favourite subject. The arcane arts!"

Louise could only nod as Brita, the commoner looking woman had just used wandless magic and used no incantations. 'She just did the magic as the madman had!'

"So who is this great Brimir who gave your people the ability to use your magic?" Brita asked Louise. If she was still in her own world she would have called her a barbaric swine and lectured her about Brimir half yelling. But this was not her world and this was the nicest old woman she had met in here so far, with weird magic she has never seen.

So Louise calmed herself down and started telling Brita about the founder.

"The founder Brimir was the first and only void mage who founded the elemental magic and gave it to his followers. The elements were fire, water, earth, and wind. And with the lost element of the void. Together they form the Pentagon of magic in my world."

Brita's eyes widened a bit when she mentioned the other world, but Louise still continued her explanation. "So the followers of Brimir became the nobility of the land and rose to rule over commoners who didn't have Brimir's one of the blessed gifts."

"Isn't that a bit unfair for the commoners?" Brita asked but her question went fully unnoticed when Louise continued her explanation.

"Brimir's life tragically ended before he could have used his follower's and his powers against the evil elves and reclaim the holy land." Louise finished her short version of Brimir's life. Although they never knew how Brimir died they did know of his many heroic acts.

Brita slowly preceded the information. "So you are from a different world?" Louise nodded to her. "How did you manage to get here then?" She asked Louise.

"I don't really know. I was trying to summon a familiar when I summoned the red sword called Bloodskal Blade apparently. When I was about to finish ritual a tall man came out of a portal and tried to take the blade away from me."

"We ended up in a fight for a while until the madman suddenly let me go and I fell straight to a portal he had just created. And that is how I ended up in here." Louise looked to Brita who was processing the information she just got and thought about what to ask first.

"So what kind of man was he?" Brita finally asked after a short pause. And shortly after asked about specifics of the man "Did he speak differently, wore some unusual clothing, asked you to collect twenty gems or had a presence around him that you couldn't describe?"

"Well, all of those question I could answer. Expect collecting gems. So I take it you knew the man?" Louise asked Brita. Maybe she could create portals too and create one back to home!

"No I don't know the man but I think I have a good guess on what he is," Brita said to Louise who was eagerly waiting for the answer. "He might have been one of the daedric princes. I heard that they don't really like being in this realm. But sometimes they might come here from their own realm to play with us for their amusement. So I don't think it would be too hard for them to create a portal to your world and from there to here."

"Can you create portals to other worlds?" Louise asked quickly her voice filled with hope and eyes wide open.

"I'm sorry I can't create a portal to your home world. I think only the daedric princes' have that kind of powers." Seeing Louise's sad face made her feel like she had just kicked a puppy. So she quickly followed her answer. "But I'll promise to look for everything I can when I visit the College of Winterhold. It's the college of mages' so I'm sure there has to be some sort of books about traveling between different worlds." Louise's face lit up with hope again and Brita felt like she saved the day.

"Now the onto my second question!" Brita changed the subject. "Why do your people in your world hate elves?" Louise was confused by this question.

"Why wouldn't we? They are the reason we were pushed out of our holy lands! And they are using spirit magic that grants them powers beyond our most powerful mages!" Louise explained, still shaken by the question.

"Somethings seems to be universal," Brita muttered quietly. But Louise still heard it and raised her eyebrow. "The elven race and the other races have been at each other's' throats across Tamriel."

"There are elves that view themselves as a superior race when compared to other races here in Tamriel. A prime example of this is Aldmeri Dominion what is trying to ban the worship of Talos in here. But most of the elves I've met here are just trying to live here as we do."

"But there have been skirmishes and wars that have lasted for a long time and left some scars that maybe never will be fully healed." Brita finished sounding little sad.

"Wait! The elves actually live here with you?!" Louise asked her like something previously impossible was now possible. "This world is a very strange place. Where I come from there elves eat the children who wander too far to the woods!"

Brita looked at Louise in surprise and then snickered little when she realized what must have been going on in Louise's world. "Oh! And they probably kidnap babies to sacrifice them at the dark rituals!" Brita snickered some more and looked at annoyed Louise "Those sound like fairy tales told to the kids to make them fear something."

"And if the elves were truly powerful as you said why haven't they attacked you already or tried to exterminate the humans in your world?" Louise tried to deny Brita's lies but couldn't stop thinking about the tales she has been told.

"And I will say this as well," Brita said before Louise could ask anything.

"Most of the elves aren't evil or mean, especially here in Skyrim. And you should never think that the entire race is evil just because what you have been told." Louise's inner voice was saying that all elves were evil no matter where they came from. "In fact, I'm part of a race called Breton. A mix between the nords and the elves."

"Wait what!?" Louise screamed and was instantly ready to make a run for it as soon as possible. She was scared of the woman for a moment but the fear vanished slowly as she looked into Brita's eyes and only saw warm kindness like her sister Cattleya had shown her.

"Wow! You truly are terrified of the elves." Brita said while laughing lightly. "Or the elves are truly that terrifying but I still doubt that!"

"But anyway now that we got that question out of the way how about I ask the 'magic' that you use." Bria's inner teacher woke up and she was ready to listen.

Louise still tried to look for any signs of movement that in Brita that could mean that she was going attack. But Brita just sat on her chair arms on her lap and looking at Louise, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"W-well, we call the ability to do amazing spells magic. And we usually use wands that are usually long as your forearm and made out of wood. In order to do magic, we direct our willpower through it." Louise tried to look for her wand just to realize that she didn't have her wand with her and started panicking.

"Is this what you're trying to look for?" Brita said while holding a familiar wooden wand. "Sorry that I didn't mention that I took it with the clothes and the sword."

"Well, it doesn't matter. That's an example of a wand that we can use." She took her wand from Brita's hand. "And we can use staffs and wand swords in order to do magic as well."

"Mage's power can be determined by how many elements he or she can wield," Louise told Brita as she listened and nodded. "A dot mage is a mage with one element at use. Line mage can use two elements and triangle mage can use three elements. And most powerful mages can use four elements."

"So is there only just four ways of doing magic?" Brita asked Louise who corrected her quickly.

"Of course there are ways to do a different kind of magic. Some mages can combine two elements together to make something unique. For example, if you have a strong connection to water and wind magic you can use these to make ice magic. Or if a wind mage is strong enough he or she can make lightning!"

"Well those spells of magic do sound quite familiar to the school of destruction in here." Brita formed a Fireball in her hand and let it go straight upwards. "But in our school of destruction, we only have the fire which I just showed to you. And frost and shock."

Brita finished telling and started casting an Ice spike in her left hand, and her a lightning bolt in her right hand.

Brita let her both spells go and Louise could only watch in awe as the spike of ice flew off her hand with a bolt of electricity following it. 'She is doing the h-hardest spells without wand or incantations! How does she do that?!'

"We do have more magic schools with more spells that aren't meant just for destruction or combat. Well… now that I think about it many of our schools of magic can be used in combat." Brita said sounding little disappointed.

"Anyway you told of your world 'Brimir's magic' and that it's based on elements." Brita looked at Louise gleam in her eyes. "What kind of magic do you use? Can you show me?"

"Um… well… y-you, see. Uhm…" Louise couldn't come up with an explanation about her magic. So she decided to tell the truth again. "I cannot do magic because every time I try magic it explodes!" Louise told Brita way too quick for her to understand.

"Woah girl slow down!" Brita but her right hand at Louise's left shoulder to calm her as much she could. And it worked because Louise seemed to calm down a little. "I hope I didn't open any old wounds. And if you don't want to talk about it now I can wait to hear about it later if that's alright with you?" Brita asked Louise with a worried face.

Louise looked the woman in the face expecting an angry glare. But all she saw was a worried looking Brita. "N-no it's fine. I just… I was always judged by my inability to cast magic." Louise told Brita in a quiet voice. "Everything I do related to magic just e-explodes! I haven't casted any successful spells in my life. Until I summoned a red colored blade, but b-because of it I'm now stuck in here!."

Oh! How she wished she could just go home somehow!

"So you summoned the red sword that you had near you when we found you?" Louise was about to ask where it was. But Brita knew already of the incoming question somehow and pointed towards a wall made out of chopped wood. Where the red sword was "It's leaning to those chopped woods over there. I had to take a closer look at it and what I found about it had some unique ability to it."

Louise eagerly asked Brita about the sword. "What does do?" Maybe at least now she could find about what her element is!

"Well from my experiments it seems it can make a wave of red energy that can hit things longer in the distance. But you'll have to conduct some Magicka to it and swing it very fast." That… didn't give any straight clue about her element. "But the sword didn't take anything of my Magicka reserves. Like it only needed to feel my Magicka reserves to do that."

Louise let a small sigh which didn't go unnoticed by Brita. "Hey, Louise. Why are you sad so suddenly?" Brita's worry could be heard in her voice again, and Louise couldn't just leave her unanswered.

"It's just that. I thought I could use that sword to find something about my element. But so far it hasn't given me any straight answers." Louise said little defeated.

Brita felt sad seeing Louise act this way. So it was natural that she came up with an offer for her. "Hey how about instead of you trying to learn your magic? You would try to learn how to use Magicka?" Louise's eyes widened and she stared at Brita.

"You think that a girl l-like me could learn something powerful like your type of magic or using M-magicka?" Something told inside Louise that she shouldn't try. But everything else in Louise said 'Go for it!'

"I'm sure you can learn of our magic. Every being here in Tamriel can have a talent for the magic. It's just usually limited by time or money." Brita looked over to her husband who was chopping some woods still under the influence of Brita's mute spell. "And an actual brain." Meinolf could only stare daggers at his wife again. "And besides I went to the College of Winterhold. There is no teacher around here better than I!"

Louise thought about learning the ways of using Magicka. Sure it was blasphemy to learn do any other types of magic, and she would be branded as a heretic, burned alive or get killed by her own mother in her home world if she ever got home. But this was Tamriel, not Halgenia. People here didn't even know who Brimir was!

And maybe if she was sneaky about it maybe she could pretend to be using a wand!

After her thought process, she came to a simple conclusion. "It would be my honor to learn how to use your world Magicka."

"Great! But before I can accept your position as my student we have to come to a mutual agreement." Louise didn't know how Brita could just suddenly changed her personality from a loving mother to a saleswoman.

"You will have to help us in our home chores that may include: Wood chopping, house cleaning, watering flowers, helping us to build an alchemy lab, lifting heavy stuff that our backs can't handle and overall helping us when we need it" Louise had only a second to think about what Brita had just said when she continued her saleswoman speech.

"And in return, you'll have Access to my personal library -the bookshelf in the house-, fresh water and food, a roof over your head and the personal magic classes held by me." Again Louise had only a second before a hand was brought in front of her face.

"So what do you say?" The hand belonged to a woman who had a wide smile on her face and held her eyes partially closed. Louise in her dumbfound state could only nod and shake the sales woman's hand.

"I need to hear your voice for the agreement. A simple yes or no will be enough."

"Uhm… y-yes?"

"Great now that's over I have one last question." Was it never going to end? "What do you think about reading books. You know spell books, stories et cetera." The businesswoman now was gone and Brita was back!

"I… I think I can enjoy reading books here," Louise answered not really knowing how to answer this question.

"Great I think our agreement will be very pleasant!" Louise didn't know what to think. She just hoped that she didn't seal her fate by agreeing to Brita's agreement.

* * *

 **Thanks for the guest for your correction. I just hope that my correction didn't ruin the chapter.**

 **And for Ridli Scott I use Grammarly (should I switch to something else?). And I don't really know how to write Louise correctly because I don't know that much about FoZ** ** **sorry.****


	4. Chapter 3

**New chapter**

 **I don't own Skyrim or Familiar of Zero.**

* * *

Skyrim. A beautiful place with highest mountains and the deepest dungeons.

The coldest winds and warm natural ponds.

A place where the constant struggle between life and death can be seen all around there. Where only the strongest survive.

But despite her harsh conditions and the constant struggle, some may call this land where the soul can rest.

Some people come here for the adventure and be the one who was shaped by Skyrim. And some may come here after the natural wild nature to truly enjoy the sound of silen-

BOOM!

But for tonight we are not focusing on the beauty of Skyrim's harsh nature. But instead, we will look into deep into the woods where we can see two women. The younger currently trying to cough smoke out of her lungs and the other older writing something on her book.

* * *

"Remind me why are we still doing this?" Louise asked Brita who was sitting on a rock. Her eyes glued to a book she was writing. It was already very dark and the cold did start to make her feel numb despite the extra clothing she had over her clothes in which she woke up in earlier.

She had a large coat way too oversized for her. And she had boots that were brown and also way too large for her.

"I told you I'm writing down everything about your magic so that I can compare it to later when you have Magicka," Brita answered to her and kept writing to her book under a candlelight spell.

After Brita finished writing she closed the book and took something out of her knapsack. "Here catch!" Brita said to Louise and tossed the object to her. "It should increase your Magicka. Or in your chase give you the start for the Magicka to start forming naturally in your body."

Louise almost dropped the blue thing Brita had tossed to her. When she had a sure grip on it she took a closer look at the object. "Is this a potion?" Louise asked and looked towards Brita who just nodded. It was a small blue bottle with a brown cork on top. "Do I have to drink it?" Brita again just nodded. "Are there any kind of bad side effects?"

"Not really." That didn't help to calm Louise's mind. "I've heard that there might be a feeling of soreness after you have drunk the potion." Well, that didn't sound so bad. "Oh! And you might get paralyzed for hours!" Okay, that sounded really bad.

"I'm not going to drink something that could paralyze me!" Louise yelled to Brita who in response just shook her head.

"Don't worry! It just a very small chance that you may or may not suffer from serious side effects. But you can't be truly sure before you test it. So drink up!" Brita instructed her and opened her book again ready to write down everything that might happen.

Louise looked hesitantly at the bottle and unscrewed its cork. She looked towards Brita who just waved her hand in sign to continue. She brought the bottle to her mouth and drank all of its content. "Okay then now what?" Louise asked Brita who in response didn't say anything but continued to write down something in her book.

Then the feeling of warmth rose in Louise's body and she was surrounded by blue streaks of light for a second. Louise let a sigh of relief when she could still move all of her limbs. "Great it seems that your body can handle Magicka and it's already starting to generate in your body," Brita said bringing Louise out of her thoughts.

"Now think of fire and what it would do to the world around you." Louise raised her wand but the Brita took it away. "I don't think you need a wand for this. Just try to feel the Magicka inside you and when you feel it just let it out."

Louise looked dumbfounded at Brita first but then just went along with it and pointed her hand at a tree. She imaged what the tree would look like when burning, what kind of sounds it would make, and how the burnt wood would smell.

First, she thought the idea was dumb. But after a while, she felt something inside that tried to get out. So instead of keeping it inside she just let it loose through her hand.

Suddenly a burst of flames came from hand lighting the tree she was pointing her palm on fire. She got scared and quickly tried to stop it which it amazingly did! She looked at her hand in shock, then at the tree, and again her hand. After a while realization set in Louise. "I'm finally a proper mage!" Louise yelled happily and celebrated her small accomplishment by running to Brita and giving her biggest hug she could give Brita.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Louise repeatedly thanked Brita. Finally, she had magic that she could use! She could finally earn her mother's respect. The thought of her mother led her to think about her home and her happiness vanished quickly. But it came straight back when she imagined herself showing her magic to Èlènoare and to everybody else. 'They can't call me a failure anymore!'

Again Louise was brought back from her thoughts by Brita. "Thanks for the hug but let's focus on your magic. Now try doing your spell with your wand." Brita cut off Louise's celebration and handed Louise's wand to her.

"Fireball!" Louise shouted and pointed her wand to do the spell but like last the time only explosions came after. Now she was very confused. Does her wand stop her magic? And she didn't feel tired like a mage should after using magic. Instead, she felt like something else was getting tired.

"It seems that you can still use your magic or… the explosions. Now tell me how that felt?" Brita asked while still writing down on her book.

"Well usually I get really tired after doing many spells, but now I feel like only part of me gets tired." Louise tried to do Flames spell but only a small flame was a result. "It seems that my explosion took all of my M-magicka." Louise was now saddened by the lack of power to do magic. She just got it working!

Brita saw discomfort in Louise's face and quickly said. "Don't worry it will be fully back in a couple of minutes. And remember that more you train your magic casting. Easier it gets over time." Brita looked at Louise's face that seemed to be in frozen shock. But it soon changed to a wide smile.

'Couple of minutes?! Willpower usually takes hours of rest to restore completely back!' Louise could only giggle internally in delight. 'I'm going to be the best mage ever!' Before she could sink into her imaginary world Brita stopped her.

"But now comes the hard part," Brita said and took a book with a logo of the destruction school's symbol. "Throughout Skyrim, there are plenty of books which you can use to learn the new spell the book is telling about. And you can also buy copies of those books from different merchants." Brita gave the book to Louise.

"Wait do these books just tell you about just one spell?" At Brita's nod, Louise realized why it would take a long time to learn all of the spells in Skyrim. 'Why do people in here write an entire book for every single spell?'

Brita continued her teaching. "The Flames spell is one of the easiest to learn so you don't really need a book for that. But more advanced spell books have hundreds of different ways to do the spell the book is telling you about. And sometimes, a mage can only use one of the ways."

"And also there is a lot of history about the spell in the book. And it has a fair share of warnings about what not to do with them."

The book was very thick and had black covers. "So if you want to learn every single spell that there is. You should know how to read those books or it would take years to read them all and maybe decades to try all of their ways. And I expect that you don't have time for that."

Louise wondered how an entire thick book could only tell of one spell. She opened the book and saw immediately one of the largest problems she had. "Um… could you maybe teach me also read your symbols?"

Brita was confused for a second before she realized Louise's problem.

"Oh! I didn't count in the fact that your world might use different alphabets did I?" Brita looked a bit embarrassed by her mistake. "But worry not! You already know how to speak our language so it's just a matter of fact that you'll have to learn how to pronounce our letters."

"But for now let's head home and get ready for sleep." With that, the two of them started heading to the house.

Although Louise's first impression about her situation was devastating. It suddenly changed to the better because she knew that Brita would get her back home and the Skyrim gave her something that she couldn't even find from her home. Real magic!

So when Louise put herself to sleep tonight she had the best dreams of herself showing her new magical talents in at the home once she would get back home.

* * *

"Good morning Louise!" Someone shouted to a girl who was deeply sleeping in a bedroll on the floor. Well… sleeping until Old man Meinolf just shouted her awake.

"What is… where are... who?" Louise in her sleepy state could only mutter some words and barely even those. But she did somehow manage to rise from her bedroll.

"Oh no! Did you already forget me? The legendary hero Meinolf!" The man called Meinolf asked looking deeply hurt. "Where has this world come to when the youngsters don't even remember my name!"

Slowly Louise's memories came back and she glared at Meinolf. "Why did you have to yell in my ear?!" If Louise's glare could have killed Meinolf would have been dead already. To cuteness!

"Ah hah hah! Girl if that is your angry face then it won't work on anyone!" Meinolf said and laughed at the girl who tried to look angry but failed spectacularly in that.

"Anyway as why I woke you up as I did. Is because the morning is the best time of the day!" Meinolf chuckled little and looked at Louise again. "And you were sleeping for so long! I almost thought that you were dead!"

Louise tried to go back to sleep only for Meinolf to grab her and lift her off the bedroll. "Hey, adventurer don't go sleeping now. We have work to do!" She already didn't like the sound of work.

"Is this your revenge against me for calling you a bastard?" Louise questioned Meinolf. "I already said I was sorry!"

"Don't worry I'm not holding a grudge," Meinolf said and glanced at Louise. "Well… maybe a little but you already apologized for that. But I still I need your help this morning and extra pairs of hands would be useful!"

* * *

If she wasn't awake before she was now! Meinolf had dragged her outside where the sun was up at a perfect angle. To shine straight to Louise's face.

"Please let me go back inside!" Louise tried to plead the madman number two! "I think I'm going to be blind if I open my eyes!" Louise said while trying to cover her eyes by her arms.

"And why do I have to help you?" Louise asked Meinolf. "Can't I just like clean the house or can't I just help Brita instead?" The morning was cold and she knew that Meinolf wouldn't show mercy to her. Inside the house was warm and it had a nice bedroll just waiting for her.

Meinolf looked at Louise and remembered a girl who acted just like her. "Listen Louise you agreed with Brita that in exchange for magic studies. You would help us with our home chores." Louise already regretted her agreement.

"And besides! I need some help with the wood chopping. And Brita is currently in Falkreath looking for some reading books for you." Louise looked to the right of her and saw a huge pile of logs! "So roll up those tiny sleeves and put on your shoes! Because we have a great work ahead of us!"

"Can't I just go back to sleep please?" Louise whined small tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I haven't even eaten anything this morning!"

Meinolf just ignored her complaints and brought her a couple of boots that actually fit her. "A girl like you shouldn't cry. You might find it hard to live like us if you truly come from a noble family." Meinolf crouched in front of her and put his left hand on her shoulder.

"You might think that our way of life is very hard. And I'm going to say that it is!" Before Louise could complain Meinolf quickly cut her off. "But it only makes you appreciate the small happy moments even more!" Louise looked the man in the eyes. She saw eyes that belonged to a man who has been through many if the life's hardships but always came on top.

"I want to go home," Louise said looking downwards.

"Louise. I know you must really miss your home and family. But I promise that Brita will find a way for you to return!" Meinolf said and lifted Louise's chin. "And remember this is Skyrim. Here heroes are made! And imagine this: A girl that went to frozen hell and came back!"

"Now that's a story I would love to hear!" Meinolf said and it did sound good if Louise was being honest with herself.

"Is it something Skyrim is known for? That many great heroes are made here?" Louise asked Meinolf who had a face that said 'Oh You bet!'.

"But if you don't want to help us around our house. We can just drop you off the Riften orphanage." Meinolf said in a voice that sounded like he was joking. But to Louise, it was a full threat that they could easily do and her body froze.

"W-when I said t-that I wa-" Louise's attempt at pleading from Meinolf was stopped by her stomach. Which finally decided to remind of its emptiness by letting a loud roar.

Meinolf picked Louise up and brought her near the wall of the house. "Hush! There is a bear nearby." Louise tried to say something but Meinolf's hand was in front of her mouth.

So instead Louise kicked to man in his left foot shin and pointed at her stomach with her left free arm.

"Oh…" Realization washed over Meinolf. "Sorry that we couldn't wake you up for the breakfast! We didn't want to wake you up because you just looked really cute when you slept." Louise felt a little annoyed but didn't show it. "But if you're hungry here have a potato."

Meinolf handed her a potato that wasn't even cooked! But because of her growing hunger, she accepted it anyway and started eating it. "So… what do we do today?" Louise asked Meinolf still munching on her potato.

"Now that's the spirit!" Meinolf gave a pat on her back that almost caused her to choke on her food. "First you can start bringing those logs here meanwhile I chop them."

Louise looked at the huge pile of logs and back at Meinolf. "All of those?" This was something a noble wasn't supposed to do!

"Of Course all of them!"

"Why didn't you just bring them closer so you wouldn't need me to bring them to you!" Louise's anger came back. She could be still sleeping!

Meinolf just chuckled at Louise's attempt to look angry. "Somebody has to cut branches and sticks that are still attached to the logs," Meinolf said and gave her an axe.

"And while you are here working with me I can tell you of my adventures!" There was a certain happy tone in Meinolf's voice which she didn't like at all.

"Now how about I'll tell you how I became a city guard at the age of fourteenth." By the way, Meinolf said that Louise just knew this was going to take a long time.

* * *

"And then I swung my sword in a wide arc killing all of the tree bandits all at once!" Meinolf finally finished one of his wild stories.

Despite Louise's tries to not listen to Meinolf's stories they still managed to get her attention. "Did you really kill them like you said because if so. I think I'm going to get sick!"

Meinolf didn't spare any detail of his murderous adventures. "I'm just wondering. Did you really have to kill them like that? Couldn't you just report of them to the guards?" Louise's question only provoked laughter in Meinolf.

"Louise that's not how Skyrim works!" Meinolf looked at Louise and saw her confusion. "People kill each other in here all the time. And guards' jobs are usually to keep the cities in order." What Meinolf said caused fear again to grow in her.

"D-does that mean somebody could literally come to your house, break in and slit all of our t-throats and just get away with it?" Louise couldn't understand Skyrim's lack of justice systems that the nobles had in Tristain.

"Don't worry! Nothing bad is going to happen to us when I'm guarding us!" That really didn't convince Louise but then she wondered who would like to hurt an elderly couple in the middle of the woods.

She quickly forgot about it and went to a log she had just got off its branches by her axe. She picked it up and started heading in Meinolf's way.

"Finally! Here is the last one!" Louise shouted to Meinolf and dropped a large log that she has been carrying at Meinolf's feet. She just hoped that there wouldn't be anything to do anymore.

"Great! Now that you have brought them over here you can help me to chop the rest of them." And with that Meinolf crushed Louise's dreams of getting to finally go rest. But luckily for Louise Meinolf had chopped the logs she had carried to him so there weren't that many left to chop.

But Louise still had to swing an iron axe to chop them and she simply didn't have the strength for it. "Can't I just quit for now and go inside?" Although Skyrim was a cold place working hard under its sun caused sweat and sweat attract mosquitoes.

"Sorry, but we can't stop now! It's going to rain this evening and we have to get these woods to wood shack before they get wet!" Meinolf denied Louise's dream again and pointed her towards the small pile of logs. "Wouldn't want them to get moldy now would we?"

Louise just let a long sigh and walked to the logs with the axe in hand. "Hey, Louise why is your tattoo glowing?" Meinolf suddenly asked.

"What tattoo?" Louise asked back.

Meinolf pointed her left hand. "On your left hand's palm. There seems to be some sort of writing and it's glowing." Louise looked at her left palm and indeed the runes were dimly glowing and she wondered how she hadn't noticed them.

But most of Louise's surprise came from Meinolf. 'How did he saw them when I didn't even notice them?' Louise thought. 'Maybe some of the stories he told me were true.'

During their work, Meinolf had told her many of his stories where he used his great sight. But she still doubted that some of them weren't real. Seriously who could see a bandit attack coming very far away from the woods in the dark?

"By the way Louise how old are you?" Meinolf just suddenly asked waking Louise from her thoughts. She just looked at Meinolf in utter confusion while chopping some logs.

"I'm currently twelve," Louise answered and asked right after. "Why do you want to know about it?"

Meinolf wasn't looking at Louise but instead looking at Louise's wood chopping. "Well, I'm starting to have doubts about your claim to be a noble. I mean... your swinging that axe like you would have years of experience." Louise's confusion just grew and she looked at the chopped woods.

She didn't feel any different, she had just done what felt natural to her. "I haven't actually done anything like this before." She glanced at her rune's way and saw them glow a little bit.

She let go of the axe and started to exam her runes. As soon as she let go of her axe she started to feel soreness on her forearms and her runes stopped glowing.

"Well, that was odd," Meinolf said while throwing some of chopped woods to a wood shack. "You should ask Brita about those she might know something about those runes."

* * *

When Louise and Meinolf finally had thrown the last chopped wood into the wood shack they let out a breath and just stood there for a moment.

"You know I'm starting to really doubt your claim of being apart of a noble family." Louise looked at Meinolf in the confused matter. Was that a compliment? "You are a hard worker and can swing the axe like you've been swinging it for years now."

"Why wouldn't I be noble if I was a hard worker or knew how to swing an axe?" Louise asked Meinolf.

"Well… if you were a true member of nobility you would be complaining all the time like this: 'Oh my clothes are ruined!', 'Where do these mosquitoes come from?!', 'I'm thirsty!' and so on." Meinolf said with a smug smile on his face.

Louise gave him a hard hit on his right hand. Well… hard for her but to Meinolf it was just a light tap. "Not all nobles are whiny and don't know how to survive without baths," Louise said and remembered her mother's tales when she had to survive in some of the worst conditions.

"And I'm learning to do magic from Brita in return for my helping," Louise said with a grin on her face. "And you are letting me stay in here instead of being a beggar in one of the cities or living in an orphanage. And when I get back home I'll be the best mage that has ever lived. Well… as long the church won't find about the true nature of this world's magic."

"I'll have to try if I can let my Magicka flow through my wand so it wouldn't look like some firstborn magic," Louise muttered to herself.

"Well anyway, our work here is done so let's head back inside," Meinolf said pointing at his home with his thumb over his shoulder. "And judging by the smoke that is coming from the pipe, I would say Brita is back home cooking dinner."

"Wait when did she come back?" Louise asked Meinolf while they were making their way to the house. "Surely we would have seen her come here right?" Although they were surrounded by the forest it was actually very quiet so she should have heard some footsteps coming towards them.

"Well, she likes to be sneaky whenever she can." Meinolf chuckled when he remembered one of their adventures. "She always attacked enemies from the behind with her fire, while I distracted them with my charge."

"What kind of adventures did you do together when you were young?" Louise asked out of curiosity and she didn't really want to hear any more of Meinolf's 'great solo adventures'.

"We can talk about it over the dinner. I'm starving!" Meinolf opened the door and as he said Brita was there standing next to a pot cooking something with a delicious smell coming from it.

"Wow, you worked rather quickly I haven't even finished seasoning the soup," Brita said looking at Louise and Meinolf. "But you need serious bathing. You smell like you ran a draugr infested dungeon from the entrance to exit."

"It was possible with our short friend's help!" Meinolf ignored an angry yell from Louise and continued. "You should have seen her swinging her axe like a proper professional."

"Heh, maybe you should take her to go sparring with you. She might make a great swordswoman." Brita said while looking at her husband's eyes that seemed to shine. "But she needs to learn the ways of our magic first of course."

Meinolf let out a whine and Louise sighed of relief. She wasn't going to try spar against Meinolf. He was a giant!

"But now shut up and come to the table for food!" Brita ordered them and took the pot of its rack and took it to the table.

Louise sat down and felt the most satisfying feeling when she could finally let her legs relax. "I told you working to the bone and then sitting down is the best feeling you can have!" Meinolf said to Louise and sat to the left of her while Brita sat to right to her.

"You were right about that. But I would still avoid the torture you call work." As the pot was set on the table she smelled the food and asked. "What is this? It smells really good!"

"Oh! Thanks for asking!" Brita said happily. "It is simple meat soup with horker meat and years of experience in seasoning. I hope you enjoy it!"

Louise took a taste and groaned in satisfaction. "This is the best meat soup I have ever had! You'll have to teach me how to make it!" Louise said even forgetting the prayer before food and just started eating.

"I'm glad you like it! But it's no secret it just takes years of experience to make it perfect." Louise didn't like that but at the moment she couldn't care because she was eating the soup that was really delicious!

They ate in peace talking about the day and what they've been doing. Until a thought crossed Louise's mind.

"Hey, I've been wanting to ask this." Louise raised her left arm to get the old couples attention. "What did you do before you came to live here?"

Meinolf straightened his back and was going to tell Louise about their adventures. Before being cut off by Brita's silencing spell again. "I'm going to tell her about our adventures and what we did before we met."

Meinolf glared daggers at Brita again who completely ignored his deadly glare. "In this house never ask Meinolf about our history. He will not shut up! Seriously he could go for hours glorifying the adventures that we had together." Louise looked at Meinolf who looked like Cattleya who just had been denied getting a unicorn. "And I bet you've been hearing stories of his adventures enough already. Those from the times before we met."

"But because I'm feeling merciful I'll tell you the shortened version of our story and let Meinolf fill in his side of the story later," Brita said and it seemed to calm Meinolf little. "But honey remember this! If you ever talk about what happened in the Arcanaeum. I will personally make sure you will burn!"

Brita knew how to be scary. But it didn't seem to be bothered Meinolf judging by his neutral face. "So what happened in the Arca-" Louise was cut off by her own fear when she looked at Brita's face and saw a stern face like her mother's face that promised pain. "O-okay… I won't ask."

"Well, at least that's over so let me begin!" Brita said while taking a more comfortable sitting position. "I was a student in the College of Winterhold and a prodigy compared to the other students in destruction magic!" Brita raised her hands and let small fires ignite in them. "Especially in the fire!"

"Anyway my days went on for a while and it got boring. So when there was a knight looking for a mage who could help in clearing a cave full of necromancers of course I volunteered." Brita stopped talking for a moment and seemed to be in her own nostalgic world.

"Was this man called Meinolf?" Louise asked bringing Brita back to Skyrim.

"Yes, you would be right. Oh, how would I put it?" Brita asked herself and shortly after continued. "Well… he came looking for a mage because by his words: 'All mages are necromancers so they must know how to take them down!' I almost slapped him there but I couldn't hit such a handsome man! So I just told him about the true nature of our magic."

"That I can only guess went straight over his head!" Brita glanced at Meinolf who just rolled his eyes.

"For our first quest, we went to the cave that had all the necromancers performing something I wouldn't want to describe to a young girl such as yourself." Louise wanted to know what they did but let it slide for now. "We went in Meinolf rushing in with his steel armor on and a steel blade in his hands. And I sneaked around the enemies while they were distracted by Meinolf's charge so it gave me a perfect opportunity to burn them with my fire from the behind!"

"We did few more missions together and realized that we were a pretty good team." Brita smiled at Meinolf and he smiled back. "After a while, we sort of fell in love and had many great adventures together."

"After we had gathered enough Septims to buy a house we moved into Solitude and started a family there." She went to the bookshelf and took out a brown old book. "Here are some of my drawings of the house in there."

Louise looked at one of the book's drawings. The house seemed to be a simple two-storied brick house with wooden supports. "Although we had a lot of money from our adventures, it didn't hurt have some sort of income. So that's why we built this small shack in here."

"We started to look for gold from near the river and so we became prospectors." Louise looked at Brita and Meinolf.

"Then why are you now living here?" Louise asked. "Did you lose your house?"

"No, we didn't," Brita answered her and continued talking. "We sold it when we started seeing the skirmishes between the Empire and some rebels. We might be old but we aren't stupid we know when a war is about to break out."

"And our daughter Anna had already moved to Cyrodiil after her husband when he moved back." Brita seemed to be saddened a bit. "So living there would only bring us a great risk."

"And that is why we are living here!" Brita said and returned to her seat. "But enough of stories from our past let's focus on the present now."

Brita picked up her knapsack from the floor and pulled a book out of it. "Now it would be perfect time for you to learn how to read."

Meanwhile, Meinolf has been trying to get Brita's attention by waving his hand. "Alright fine, what do you have to say?" Brita asked and removed her silencing spell.

"Finally," Meinolf said while trying his voice. "Brita got expelled from the college because we were caught having sex in the Arcanaeum," Meinolf told Louise quickly as he could and ran through the door to outside.

"Meinolf you are dead!" Brita yelled and ran after Meinolf while forming fireballs in her hands.

'These people are crazy!' Louise thought to herself and tried to ignore Meinolf's screams and the orange glow that came from outside. And judging by Brita's yells the orange glow could only be one of Brita's fire spells.


End file.
